


The Full and Comprehensive Guide to Demon Courtship

by Dez101



Series: Falling From Earth [2]
Category: Original - Fandom, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dez101/pseuds/Dez101
Summary: These are the courtship rules Demiurge is following in “To Drown in Sand”. This is completely canon in the fic. If anyone wants to use this as a reference, feel free. Just remember to leave credits
Series: Falling From Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Full and Comprehensive Guide to Demon Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> These are the courtship rules Demiurge is following in “To Drown in Sand”. This is completely canon in the fic. If anyone wants to use this as a reference, feel free. Just remember to leave credits

Demonology dictataes that only the strong may rise to the top. This stands true for politics and courtship. A demon must prove himself worthy of his desired mate through a series of highly dictated tests and rituals. Love may be a motivator for a demon to present himself as a prospective mate, but he must prove himself worthy before courtship may begin.

These are the Levels of Courtship one must go through.

**_Step One:_ ** _ A Gift of Intention _

_ A gift of intention shows a demon’s desire to court another. The gift has to show that the other is valued through its quality and presentation. Most demons present the corpse of someone who has wronged their intented as a symbolic form of protection against adversaries. In rarer cases, a piece of the wrongdoer will be crafted into a piece of jewelry or othr meaningful gift. These gifts are often better received as this shows the intended that they are of higher value, as these gifts are meant to be drafted by the one of intent. If the gift is accepted, then the intended may allow “First Blood”.  _

__

  
  


**_Step Two:_ ** _ First Blood _

_ The act of sharing blood sharing blood is an intimate and sacred thing. Blood contains power and power is everything to demonkind. To share “First Blood” is to allow the inteded a trace of that power. First Blood also binds the intiating demon to their intended in an unspoken contract. First Blood may be taken without a gift of intention or explicit permission, however, this is highly frowned upon if it is taken through deceit. To take first blood, one must injest a small amount of their intended’s blood within a minute of being exposed to the air or the power continued will have dispersed. The blood cannot be mixed with another’s nor can it be taken from any surface but the intended’s own skin.  _

_ Note _ _ : While First Blood may be a sign of intention, in rare cases, it can be used as a sign of Oath and fealty. Such fealties are considered Blood Vows, not to be confused with “Blood Pacts”.  _

**_Step Three:_** _Preliminary Courthsip_

_ Now that First Blood has been obtained, it is now time for the demon to prove his continued worth. During this phase, it is tantamount to show the ability to care for and protect their intended. It is important to remember that while strength is important, demons do look for a mate that they can actually love as they are mated for life. This period of the courtship also test compatibility of emotion and strength. It is during this stage that the courted demon may accept or reject the advances of courtship. While the courtship may be broken off,the rejected demon can still try again should they be allowed “First Blood''. However, the deon must recieve explicti permission the second time of the intention is null and void. Should the demon be accepted, they will be offered “Second Blood”. _

**_Step Four:_ ** _ Second Blood _

_ Secound Blood, unlike fiirst blood, Second Blood can only be offered by the courted demon. To offer blood is to offer power. This level of trust shows that the demon has been accepted and mating may take place after such. Let it be known that the period of time between “First Blood” and “Second Blood” is the most crucial. During this time, the courted demon will watch the other with the utmost scrutiny. Should they do anything to lose their trust, the courtship shall be cut off and the demon shall grow ill and be stripped of power equal to that of the blood they injjested with Second Blood. If the courtship is broken off during this stage, the demon is thereby shunned and banned from reinitiating the courtship. _

_ Note: Depending on the severity of the slight, the offended demon is within their right to execute the offending demon. Such an occurrence has happened only once in demon history though. _

_ Note*: Should the offended demon be a part of the Royal Court, they may forbid the offending demon from courting anyone from their lineage by placing a Blood Ban.  _

**_Step Five_ ** _ :  _ _ Mating _

_ Courtship now complete, it is time for the most important part: mating. The mating, like the rest of the courtship, has to be approved by the intended demon. They are to initiate the mating as in the end, the decision is theirs. Up until this point, there is to have been no sexual intercourse between the two demons as that denounces the entire process and deems the intended a mere tryst. To complete the mateship, the two demons shall be joined once the other has been invited into the other’s nest. Once intimate, the two will seal the mateship with a mating bite. A mating bite is traditionally given on the base of the neck where it meets the shoulder. However, the case of winged demons, the bite may be at the base of the wing. These two locations are the most sensitive and vulnerable places on a demon. By placing the bite in either spot, the two are effectively putting the utmost trust in each other. Bites now in place, the two are now mated thus, completing courtship.  _

_ Note: Mateship is irrevocable and can only be nullified by death of either partner.  _

  
  



End file.
